What if?
by Awesome Demonic Author
Summary: Hey, heard of Lindo having a sister? Well this is me and J. Apple Bee's version of it. So, Lindo has a sister, yeah, yeah. What of a big deal? The problem is she has 70% of Vampire heritage, and she doesn't know about it! So, if both Lindo and This OC moved into Ritsuka's home when their mother died. Wanna join the up and downs in these youngster's life?
1. Ch 1: Who's the kid?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is officially my first fanfic. After Alice fell into wonderland isn't mine. So I do accept flamers, just tune it down a bit, kay? And since me and J's drawing is horrible, I was thinking can anyone help us with the cover page, PM me if you're intrested. Well enough of my shitty talk let's get this crap done!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance with Devils, because if I do I will so make Rem live in Ritsuka's house. So he and Lindo will have a glaring contest everyday.

* * *

 **ADA's POV:**

"*YAWN*! Finally finished!" a black haired bishōjo shouted at 3am in the morning. The movement of the screen stopped, instead the name of this bishōjo popped up.

[Height: 164cm.

Relationship with character: Lindo's imouto. Ritsuka's cousin(Ritsuka doesn't know about it).

Age: 13

Species: 70%vampire, 20%human, 10%unknown

Name: Shinigami Tachibani

Usually dresses like: a girl with jet black hair, slightly pointed ears with marble piercing, bloody red eyes. wears a black tank top that sticks to her skin, though covered with a baggy blood red t-shirt that shows off her shoulder. Jeans that was held up with a black leather belt. Accompanied with a black handband that says 'SUCK IT' in white. Likes bubblegum. (Imagine Marceline Abadeer)

The 'thingy' Shinigami was working on was a piece of video game, soon to become the most famous among teenagers. It's called Sword Art Online.

Anyways, let's skip the intro of this. Just as Shinigami was about to test this 'baby' (or so she calls it). She heard a soft knock coming from the door, along with a muffled voice, "Shin-chan, you still awake?", "Yeah…zzzzzzzzzzzzz," Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd, she fell asleep. The toll of working all night on her precious 'baby' had taken it's toll on her, or it's just she had no interest in whatever Ritsuka has in store for her.

Outside the room~(Still in ADA's POV)

Ritsuka sighed as she heard Shinigami snoring. She was honestly pissed that Shinigami fell asleep when she was talking to her. But, oh well, her kawaii imouto was working so hard on this 'project', so she won't nag her about how impolite it is to fall asleep when someone was talking to her. For now.

* * *

In Shinigami's dream(Shinigami's POV)

I stood there, in a field of darkness surrounding me. It was creeping me out but I showed no fear to it. As I stood , I felt a serious shiver travel to my spine, as if someone had traced my back with their finger.

Apparently, that was the case to my shivers. I turned around quickly searching for the cause. "Hehehehe," a giggle came from my right, I snapped to see a boy about my age with yellowish white hair. I growled, "Who the heck are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, my instinct was telling me that this guy was dangerous. " Hehe, you'll have to catch me to find out," he playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

I raised my eyebrows. ' So, I game huh? This is gonna be fun,' I smirked. "Alright, what are we betting on? There's obviously a catch in this little 'game' you proposed," I said in mild amusement. The kid blinked before throwing his head back, laughing loudly. "Aw man! I knew I chose the right person!" He said while chuckling.

The kid kicked his feet and jumped up. "Okay, the rules are like these. I'll play a game with you, and it's called Hide and Seek. You'll 'seek' for me while I hide, If you manage to catch me within 1 hour, you win. But if you didn't manage to catch me within 1 hour, it's my win. Sounds fair enough?"

I nodded my head absentmindedly while silently plotting how to make the kid beg for mercy when I'm finished with him. A sinister grin stretched across my face. "Wait, what are we betting for?" The kid grinned, big time. "Oh, it's not much. I'll tell you your heritage if you win. And I win, you'll have to be my servant for 1 week," He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I frowned, "What heritage are you talking about?"

"You'll know if you win, but I'm winning," He winked.

I rolled my eyes, " Yeah, right. I'll win and wipe that cheeky grin off your face."

He chuckled amusingly, "We'll see."

And then, he dashed off screaming that I have to count to 10 until I can go out to search for him.

"1," suspense rang in the air.

"2," my hands were aching for some fun.

"3," my mind went blank, as the only thing I could think of right now is how I'm going to torture the brat once I get my hands on him.

"4," my body was shaking violently as it was needing a release from the suspense.

"5," I couldn't take it anymore. If I don't move this instance I'm gonna go crazy.

"6," Com'on, com'on!

"7," the mental me sighed in exasperation.

"8," The mental me banged its head on a table.

"9," Why?! Why do I have to wait at such a tortuous pace?!

"10," FINALLY!

I dashed out, searching blindly for the kid. 'That brat is so gonna pay!' I screamed mentally.

Timeskip: After 1 hour. (ADA's POV)

"YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Shinigami yelled to the sky with her foot on top of the kid's head. His face was squashed to the floor, the noises of pain he made make no sense. Grumbling, moaning, sobbing and stuff. You would want to know what happened to him, do you? Well…

Boy's POV:

What?! How did this happen? I was sure that the plan was perfect, I re-checked it again and again. I mean 2*0.5/3 does equals 3, right? (A/N: Dude, even though I suck at math, I know that 3 ain't the right answer.)

ADA's POV

" Hah, aren't so cocky now, huh?" Shinigami jeered at the kid, cheering for success. The kid manage to wriggle his way out of Shinigami's feet. He sweeped dust off of his shoulder, before scowling at Shinigami.

"Do you know how much this designer's t-shirt cause? By the way, name's Yugi." He breathed out shallowly, still scowling at Shinigami.

Here it goes folks, the famous introduction of stopping time, motion stopped, and a screen popped up showing information of the kid.

[Name: Yugi Jinmei.

Relationship with Character: Shinigami's guidance

Age: 2013

Species: One of the Urban Legends (A/N: Guys this means if people don't believe in Urban Legends anymore, he'll eventually fade away. So he's somehow like a god, so he can take whatever form he wants. Though I want him as a kid. XP)

Height: 155cm

Appears as: a kid with a short mushroom cut on his white yellowish hair, covered by maroon artist hat. Wears a designer's t-shirt with paint splattered on it, followed with also paint splattered jeans. The only thing that isn't paint splattered is his yellow sneakers. A golden eye is filled with mischief while the other blue one is filled with the passion he held for games.]

And, time continued.

"Shinigami," came the blunt reply from the black haired bishōjo.

"Right, Shinigami. Since I lost I'll tell you the truth to your heritage." Yugi rubbed his temples in annoyance, Shinigami smirked at that.

"You're a vampire." Yugi blurted out.

"Kay, that's cool," Shinigami waved her hand in boredom.

1.

2.

3.

"WAIT, I'M A VAMPIRE?!" she screamed in Yugi's face, finally getting on what Yugi's saying. Yugi simply winced at the loud sound.

"Yes," he said while nursing his poor ears.

"THE FU-"

In Shinigami's room(Still in ADA's POV)

"THE FU-mmmm ffffff!" Shinigami made an attempt at screaming a 'word' in the presence of her brother, only to be muffled.

Shinigami pulled away the hand that was in front of her the blunt girl she is, she asked her brother the taboo question.

"Hey, Onii. Did you know that I was a vampire all along?"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun~ How will Lindo respond to Shinigami? Ne, what do you think. Sorry if the grammars stink or the plot awkward and stuff. After all I appear as an 11 year old girl so my mind also accompanies the body. Doesn't mean I'm really 11!


	2. Boku wa uresai

**A/N: Hey guys, this is officially my first fanfic. After Alice fell into wonderland isn't mine. So I do accept flamers, just tune it down a bit, kay? And since me and J's drawing is horrible, I was thinking can anyone help us with the cover page, PM me if you're intrested. Well enough of my shitty talk let's get this crap done!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance with Devils, because if I do I will so make Rem live in Ritsuka's house. So he and Lindo will have a glaring contest everyday.

* * *

 **ADA's POV:**

"*YAWN*! Finally finished!" a black haired bishōjo shouted at 3am in the morning. The movement of the screen stopped, instead the name of this bishōjo popped up.

[Height: 164cm.

Relationship with character: Lindo's imouto. Ritsuka's cousin(Ritsuka doesn't know about it).

Age: 13

Species: 70%vampire, 20%human, 10%unknown

Name: Shinigami Tachibani

Usually dresses like: a girl with jet black hair, slightly pointed ears with marble piercing, bloody red eyes. wears a black tank top that sticks to her skin, though covered with a baggy blood red t-shirt that shows off her shoulder. Jeans that was held up with a black leather belt. Accompanied with a black handband that says 'SUCK IT' in white. Likes bubblegum. (Imagine Marceline Abadeer)

The 'thingy' Shinigami was working on was a piece of video game, soon to become the most famous among teenagers. It's called Sword Art Online.

Anyways, let's skip the intro of this. Just as Shinigami was about to test this 'baby' (or so she calls it). She heard a soft knock coming from the door, along with a muffled voice, "Shin-chan, you still awake?", "Yeah…zzzzzzzzzzzzz," Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd, she fell asleep. The toll of working all night on her precious 'baby' had taken it's toll on her, or it's just she had no interest in whatever Ritsuka has in store for her.

Outside the room~(Still in ADA's POV)

Ritsuka sighed as she heard Shinigami snoring. She was honestly pissed that Shinigami fell asleep when she was talking to her. But, oh well, her kawaii imouto was working so hard on this 'project', so she won't nag her about how impolite it is to fall asleep when someone was talking to her. For now.

* * *

In Shinigami's dream(Shinigami's POV)

I stood there, in a field of darkness surrounding me. It was creeping me out but I showed no fear to it. As I stood , I felt a serious shiver travel to my spine, as if someone had traced my back with their finger.

Apparently, that was the case to my shivers. I turned around quickly searching for the cause. "Hehehehe," a giggle came from my right, I snapped to see a boy about my age with yellowish white hair. I growled, "Who the heck are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, my instinct was telling me that this guy was dangerous. " Hehe, you'll have to catch me to find out," he playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

I raised my eyebrows. ' So, I game huh? This is gonna be fun,' I smirked. "Alright, what are we betting on? There's obviously a catch in this little 'game' you proposed," I said in mild amusement. The kid blinked before throwing his head back, laughing loudly. "Aw man! I knew I chose the right person!" He said while chuckling.

The kid kicked his feet and jumped up. "Okay, the rules are like these. I'll play a game with you, and it's called Hide and Seek. You'll 'seek' for me while I hide, If you manage to catch me within 1 hour, you win. But if you didn't manage to catch me within 1 hour, it's my win. Sounds fair enough?"

I nodded my head absentmindedly while silently plotting how to make the kid beg for mercy when I'm finished with him. A sinister grin stretched across my face. "Wait, what are we betting for?" The kid grinned, big time. "Oh, it's not much. I'll tell you your heritage if you win. And I win, you'll have to be my servant for 1 week," He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I frowned, "What heritage are you talking about?"

"You'll know if you win, but I'm winning," He winked.

I rolled my eyes, " Yeah, right. I'll win and wipe that cheeky grin off your face."

He chuckled amusingly, "We'll see."

And then, he dashed off screaming that I have to count to 10 until I can go out to search for him.

"1," suspense rang in the air.

"2," my hands were aching for some fun.

"3," my mind went blank, as the only thing I could think of right now is how I'm going to torture the brat once I get my hands on him.

"4," my body was shaking violently as it was needing a release from the suspense.

"5," I couldn't take it anymore. If I don't move this instance I'm gonna go crazy.

"6," Com'on, com'on!

"7," the mental me sighed in exasperation.

"8," The mental me banged its head on a table.

"9," Why?! Why do I have to wait at such a tortuous pace?!

"10," FINALLY!

I dashed out, searching blindly for the kid. 'That brat is so gonna pay!' I screamed mentally.

Timeskip: After 1 hour. (ADA's POV)

"YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Shinigami yelled to the sky with her foot on top of the kid's head. His face was squashed to the floor, the noises of pain he made make no sense. Grumbling, moaning, sobbing and stuff. You would want to know what happened to him, do you? Well…

Boy's POV:

What?! How did this happen? I was sure that the plan was perfect, I re-checked it again and again. I mean 2*0.5/3 does equals 3, right? (A/N: Dude, even though I suck at math, I know that 3 ain't the right answer.)

ADA's POV

" Hah, aren't so cocky now, huh?" Shinigami jeered at the kid, cheering for success. The kid manage to wriggle his way out of Shinigami's feet. He sweeped dust off of his shoulder, before scowling at Shinigami.

"Do you know how much this designer's t-shirt cause? By the way, name's Yugi." He breathed out shallowly, still scowling at Shinigami.

Here it goes folks, the famous introduction of stopping time, motion stopped, and a screen popped up showing information of the kid.

[Name: Yugi Jinmei.

Relationship with Character: Shinigami's guidance

Age: 2013

Species: One of the Urban Legends (A/N: Guys this means if people don't believe in Urban Legends anymore, he'll eventually fade away. So he's somehow like a god, so he can take whatever form he wants. Though I want him as a kid. XP)

Height: 155cm

Appears as: a kid with a short mushroom cut on his white yellowish hair, covered by maroon artist hat. Wears a designer's t-shirt with paint splattered on it, followed with also paint splattered jeans. The only thing that isn't paint splattered is his yellow sneakers. A golden eye is filled with mischief while the other blue one is filled with the passion he held for games.]

And, time continued.

"Shinigami," came the blunt reply from the black haired bishōjo.

"Right, Shinigami. Since I lost I'll tell you the truth to your heritage." Yugi rubbed his temples in annoyance, Shinigami smirked at that.

"You're a vampire." Yugi blurted out.

"Kay, that's cool," Shinigami waved her hand in boredom.

1.

2.

3.

"WAIT, I'M A VAMPIRE?!" she screamed in Yugi's face, finally getting on what Yugi's saying. Yugi simply winced at the loud sound.

"Yes," he said while nursing his poor ears.

"THE FU-"

In Shinigami's room(Still in ADA's POV)

"THE FU-mmmm ffffff!" Shinigami made an attempt at screaming a 'word' in the presence of her brother, only to be muffled.

Shinigami pulled away the hand that was in front of her the blunt girl she is, she asked her brother the taboo question.

"Hey, Onii. Did you know that I was a vampire all along?"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun~ How will Lindo respond to Shinigami? Ne, what do you think. Sorry if the grammars stink or the plot awkward and stuff. After all I appear as an 11 year old girl so my mind also accompanies the body. Doesn't mean I'm really 11!


	3. Chapter 2: Lindo's breakdown

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry if I took too long at writing this, I know what I ask Shin-chan to do. And, I'm sooooooooo sorry! It's just I have no inspiration for this, but new anime inspired me to write this well, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: As I told you last time, I do not own Dance with Devil. If I did, Hell will break lose and I'll have the Rem's dad to kill Ritsuka and make this more bloody. XP.(I know I'm paranoid and want to see blood everyday.)**

* * *

Lindo's POV

'Duuuuuuuuddddddeeeeee? Really?!" The first thing I thought about HAS to be this. I mean, I know I can't keep this all the time, trying to tack down 2 Lil' Sis is already hard enough. But adding my promise to protect Ritsuka at all cause makes it even harder to know what Shin's doing. 'This really really sucks.' I thought in exasperation.

Back on the real world, my face was totally emotionless. sometimes , I'm impressed on how well I can control my facial expression. I could feel the mental me swooning with pride. "No." I replied 'honestly'. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said that as solemn as I can.

"Oh," Shin replied. She looked a bit off track, like her body's here but half her soul is in a another world. **(A/N: That… Is practically true, I'm not gonna deny it.)** "Well, Onii. Let's eat you famous waffle." She smiled half-heartedly before smirking.

'Huh? Why smirk?' Was what the normal me was suppose to THINK, but after Shin's outburst of a question, of course that was not what I thought. I said it.

"Mi~tsu~ge~ta!" Shin said with a grin. I just sat there dumbly, not compromising what Shin just said. "Onii thought I really will let that get to me? For Jesus's sake, I'm Shinigami Tachibani! Ya thought that'll get thru me?" And yet again, all I could do is response dumbly.

"BREAKFAST! BOKU TAISETSU NO WAFULU!" Before I knew it, Shin was screaming while running down the stairs. At that moment, my brotherly instincts kicked in. "DON'T RUN ON THE STAIRS!" I hollered behind her.

ADA's POV **(A/N: I'm so sorry, but I really like talking the story at my pace)**

With the little episode of Shin-chan and Lindo done, they had a peaceful breakfast. (As peaceful as it can be with a food fight between chibi Shin-chan & hyper-active chibi Ritsuka.)

After breakfast,they went to prepare for their day ahead. Well, currently only Ritsuka is going to school. Lindo has exorcist work,( not like Shin-chan or Ritsuka knows ) Shin-chan's a NEET. So, they went their separate ways.

* * *

ADA appeared on the stage, bowing before flashing the audience a $1000 smile. "Hi!" ADA says, the smile still plastered on her face. "Thanks for waiting soooo long for me to get over my lack of inspiration. I know that some of you favourited or followed my story. Thank you very much for doing that."

Every word that ADA said was spoken with sincerity that made Totsuka Takeru, who was known for his trusting problem, believe her. **(A/N: I know right? "WTF man? Adding 'him' here?!" HAHA! XD)**

"Well, I've somehow gotten over it. And is now trying hard to please everyone who has waited for so long. I know not everyone likes to read the A/N, me included. But this is important." ADA continued her speech. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a projector screen appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, sometimes I think that reading from a either one that you don't want to read is a bitch. I mean like, 'Fuck you! Let me see how's Aya-chan doing!' Gotta be something along the line. So I made up something like this." ADA used a chart to show what she was about to say. It said:

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Ritsuka

Lindo

Shinigami

*Read in the No. below*

"As you can see at the chart, Ch. 4 is for Rit-chan. Ch. 5 is for Linosuke. Ch. 6 is for Shin-chan." ADA said without faltering or thinking what the audience's reaction might be. **(Audience's Reaction: Thank god she made a chart. I have no fucking idea who the hell is she talking about.)**

"Thank you for reading this! Have a good day" ADA said with the $1000 still on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Ritsuka sees Shin's rock budd

**A/N: Yo! As I said in the last chapter. This is the chapter of Ritsuka's POV. But don't let that fool ya! It's said in Ore-sama's POV! Told ya that I like telling the story in my POV, makes me feel important. Well, enough of me babbling. On with the fabulous story that Ore-sama wrote!,**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm really getting bored of this but no choice. I'll feel guilty if I didn't do this. I do not own Dance with Devil.**

* * *

ADA's POV

Ritsuka made a dash out of the house, a call of "Ittekimasu!" resonated behind her. The sound of piano played thru the background as Ritsuka sang along. **(A/N: Ya know? The song that Ritsuka sang about high schoolers, fairy tales and shit. No offense to ones who like that song.)** As Ritsuka was happily singing, a certain vampire Jek was hiding under a tree, stalking Ritsuka with binoculars in his hand. His minions were fighting quietly over the limited binoculars to also see the prohibited grimoire.

Getting irritated of the fools behind him, he snapped at them. "Will you guys shut UP?!" Rage filled Jek's eyes as he thought of the possibility of having this mission fail because of some idiots fighting over a binocular.

'I will personally skewer them if this mission is really bailed.' Jek thought darkly, the minions shivered at the ominous aura Jek is displaying. After following Jek for so many years, they knew what their master will do.

Jek returned to his mission of stalking Ritsuka, only to find her gone. The binoculars broke under the thick pressure of Jek's hand. The minions saw that took the chance to bail, trying to get as far away as they can from their boss. But before they could run, they were frozen with a strong binding spell only high classed vampires can manage. Chills went down their spine as a intense gaze glared full force at them.

"You plan to escape, huh?" A dark purr came from Jek's mouth. "Hehe…...hehehe…" dark chuckles poured out of Jek's mouth. Jek cracked his fingers, an insane smile spread across his face. 'We're dead!' The minions thought as Jek approached them, his ominous aura sticking to him like a coat.

Okay, before ya'll get confused- Hey! Whatcha doing?! Get out of the way, ya imbecile! Wa-mmmmffffff!

[Name: Jek

Relationship with Character: Shin's personal guard(Well, soon-to-be). Her dad, Nesta's servant

Species: 100%vampire

Usually dresses like: I dunno, like there's something wrapped around his neck like a scarf but big enough to cover his head. The scarf thing **(A/N: Which I plan to call it Scarfie. Since I dun wanna call it 'The Scarf Thing' everytime I see it.)** is like really dark purple, almost black. He's ALWAYS wearing a crop top. Like gray undershirt and a midnight blue skirt like thing. The skirt is an off-shoulder thing, but the left hand side has sleeve while the other sleeve is rolled up to his elbows, with elbow length, fingerless glove. So for his bottom is with brown, skin-tight ripped jeans. **(A/N: I guess you can call it that)** And also brown leather combat boots to go. If I were to describe his body type in one word, I would say he's feminine. His sakura hair and cute face is already ready for him to be passed as a girl. But that outfit sharpens the lean muscles that is his body. But The thing that ruins the entire image of this boy-girls fantasy is his eyes. The crimson orbs are filled with sharp malicious that one would do anything to get away.]

~Back to Ritsuka~

Ritsuka made the way that followed to her class, but was stopped by a cry. "Ritsuka! Good morning!" She looked around to see her best friend, Azuna. "Good morning!" Ritsuka greeted back cheerfully.

"Hey, It's her."

"Have you seen the notice on the board?"

"Yeah. It was calling for someone called Tachibana Ritsuka."

And similar whispers floated in the air. Well, it'll only be natural for someone to have such whispers if they were called by the famous Rem Kaginuki-sama.

And stuck on the bulletin board that is showed on every level of the school was a notice.

 _ **NOTICE!**_

 _ **Calling for Tachibana Ritsuka!**_

 _ **The student council requests you.**_

It was that short of a notice. Yet girls around them fretted over as if it was a matter of life and death. **(A/N: Well, technically it is a matter of life and death for these girls. THeir fangirls for goodness sake! Search the meaning on google!)** The girls that surrounded the board glazed their eyes over to the non-club member that has entered restricted territory.

Ritsuka felt like a deer in the highlights **(A/N: Is that how they call it?)** in the intense gaze of the female population of the student body. She shuffled awkwardly towards the board, trying to get a good look at what the girls were whispering about.

"Hey is that her?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What does Rem-sama sees in her anyway?"

Ritsuka stared at the notice that was stuck on the board innocently, not knowing that it will cause Ritsuka her entire peaceful school life. Ritsuka honestly wants to hate a piece of paper, but it'll be unreasonable for a girl like her. Yeah, she should hate the student council instead of that paper. After all, it's their fault for putting up such a obvious notice. Why couldn't they-

"Wow! Sounds heavy."

Ritsuka jumped out of her skin when she heard Asuna's voice ringing besides her ear. 'That was all too sudden' Ritsuka mentally complained at her head. She turned her head to Asuna that was suddenly next to her. 'BTW, how did she manage to go thru that crowd- Ok, I seriously wasn't looking to that.' Ritsuka's eyeballs popped out of their sockets, the mob of murderous fangirls that was just trying to kill Ritsuka was now all defeated. And to see that victorious smug face on Asuna's face, it's easy to see that she was the one who defeated them. At this Ritsuka sweatdropped.

"Hey, Asuna. Is it possible to not go to a calling of the council?" Ritsuka asked. Asuna's eyes narrowed slightly. But it's not like Ritsuka ever noticed.

"I dunno? Is there?" Asuna faked a look of confusion and Ritsuka bought it! Ritsuka sighed in resignation. "Guess it's better to go." Ritsuka slightly grumbled to herself.

During her short walk to the library of the student council, numerous murderous looks were sent to her, making her feel that the walk was much more longer than expected.

At last, she arrived at the library. She stood in front of the large doors. It's design was simple yet showed elegance in its delicate state. Ah~ How I like furnitures! Ritsuka prepped herself for anything weird or flamboyant. Cause from the way this famous student council has called for her, she could tell that they were totally weird or have a serious mental issue.

But other than that. She prepped herself for rose petals. You know? Like Ouran's host club? Eh? Once she was fully prepared, both physically AND mentally. She pushed open the door, feeling the rush of air-conditioned air pushing thru her face.

"Didn't expect it, but she came!" a disturbingly familiar voice rang thru the library the moment Ritsuka opened the doors. And the man that owned that voice stepped out, wearing his usual annoying creepy macho smile. But that smile dropped at the moment he saw Ritsuka. It was easy to remember him with his purplish hair. It's the guy that plays keyboard in Shin's heavy metal band. If I remember correctly…

"Natsumezaka Shiki?"

"Tachibana Ritsuka?"


	5. I feel Yaoi relationship comin

**A/N: Hi, it's been so long since I've continued with this story. I just had too much other stories I wanted to continue. And I kinda forgot about my 1st story. And to make it up, I'll give you Ch. 4 of What If? Please R &R and flames are welcomed. Though I think I'll just rebutt with a snarky remark.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story used. Seriously, I copied Shin's basic personality from my long term idol, Marceline Abadeer from Adventure time. And the story plot might be copied from something but I dunno what.**

* * *

 _Last time on What If?:_

" _Natsumezaka Shiki?"_

" _Tachibana Ritsuka?"_

Ritsuka's eyebrows were high arched at the sight of her sister's rock buddie. Who thought the masochist-looking dude that Shin always hung out was a member of the student council? Heck! He didn't even look like those uptight snobbish bastards that Ritsuka imagined the student council members would be. To Ritsuka, Shin's friends were always weird, but Shin herself didn't seem to notice. Shin's friends were what you would call the outcast of the schools. Those who were always weird that's why no one wanted to hang out with. But in the end, Shin always keeps mumbling about how cool the outcasts from high school drama looks like.

And Shiki was exactly like those outcasts that Shin likes so much. Maybe that's why they were such good friends. Shin was friends with Shiki because he was those outcasts that Shin adores. And Shiki? Ritsuka had no idea why the masochist wanted to hang out with her younger sister.

While Ritsuka was pondering hard of why Shiki would hang out with Shin, Shiki's mind was going haywire. 'What the fucking hell?!' That was the only sentence he could think in that moment his eyes landed on his BF's big sis. No way in hell did he think that his BF's innocent big sis was linked to the book that could possibly destroy the whole word. She looks so...mortalish. Nothing of her seemed anything holy or unholy. But he _is_ a fallen angel for Satan's sake, he was stripped from some of his powers when he was casted down from heaven. There might be something he could be missing out.

Both of them was snapped out of their train of thoughts as the leader of the bunch of devils appeared.

Kaginuki Rem was a son of a pristine demon lord, nothing about him ever seem to be possibly NOT perfect. He was what every women hoped their soulmate could be. But Shiki never knew what it was about him that women always crowds around him. It was so confusing, girls were always fawning at Rem whenever he went, even when he was eating, they gawked at him like they never saw people eat before. Shiki once asked Shin about this question during a break time on the band's jam session, she just stared at him, snickering and asked him whether he was jealous or not.

Shiki was baffled about that question. Why would it seem to Shin that he was jealous of Rem's overwhelming popularity, it honestly annoys him of the thought of needing to keep up to everyone's expectations. He answered her that he was not, but he never got out of the never ending teasings from Shin after that. And he didn't even got a answer out of her.

Ritsuka stared at the flawlessly beautiful man standing oh so elegantly on a staircase. She sneaked a peak on Shiki's expression, he looked kinda...Bored? Yeah, that's definitely boredom she sensed from him. She averted her gaze from Shiki to the man before her. The model like man had sandish light blond hair, and light teal eyes. But there's something wrong about him, his whole posture was a bit too rigid for her tastes. He seemed mechanical, like a son of that was always pushed to meet with the expectations of everyone else **(A/N: This girl is really good at reading other's background! I know, there's just nothing else I could think of describing that. Ya'll are welcomed to reply or PM me to tell me how stupid I was for this.)**.

"Tachibani Ritsuka, you are accused of breaking the school rules." His deep and powerful voice resonated against the library walls. I shook out of my shock once I had gotten over my initial shock that I broke the rules, cause I don't think I ever did anything that could violate any school rules. Unless you count singing in front of the school, then no.

A men of face of an angel appeared out of nowhere, he stood next to who seems to be the famous Kaginuki Rem that girls from my class fawns over everyday. And the one that clads a white suit and has a face of a freakin' angel, that's gotta be the womanizer Soga Urie. He apparently had sexual intercourse ton loads of girls.

Enough with these introductions. Me, ADA, is getting bored of it and I wanna skip to da story, and I'm sure you guys want that too.

So as I was saying before I rudely interrupted myself with all those side thoughts of mine, Ritsuka was accused of breaking the school rules, and she totally had no memory of doing it. So the only natural human reflex was to deny and protest.

"What? I do not remember doing anything that might violate the school rules," Ritsuka questioned the famous Rem-sama with a quirky tone she heard from Shin too many times. Rem's face managed to maintain his poker-face, though on the insides he was both pissed off by some peasant talking back to him and yet amused that there's someone with enough courage to talk back to him, no less a girl. He was pretty sure last time he checked, about 90% of the female population at this school was hopelessly in love with him.

Urie, being the observant bastard he is, noticed the slight **(A/N: By slight, I mean super small.)** change in the posture and the aura around Rem. He smirked to himself quietly at his discovery, making a mental note to question Rem later on.

"My, my. Who would think a fragile butterfly could be this feisty." Urie stepped forward, planning on taking matters to his own hand. He walked gracefully down the stairs, gradually closing the distance between him and the 'fragile butterfly' he speaks of. He reached out his hand and tugged gently on her silky hair, delving himself in the scent that hair conditioner normally lets out. Seems like the one that holds the key to the grimoire enjoys simple human pleasantries.

Surprisingly, Urie's question wasn't answered by the questioned herself. It was apparently answered by her sister's best friend. "Must be because of her sister." Shiki muttered, but it was load enough for all the demon's heighted ears to catch up. Shiki looked depressed, well, he WAS depressed. There's no helping it, what if Ritsuka had to die because of this encounter with them? How can he explain that to his BF? If he did, it'll might endanger the chances of their friendship. Shiki truly respected the girl, but he will never love her. His heart was set on someone else.

Mage seemed quite amused with the exchange between his fellow demons and this girl which their leaders was certain that was a link to find out who or what is the forbidden grimoire. From his opinion, he was certain that the girl and shiki was somewhat related, though he was not sure how, as his appearance says, he is not the type who has strong observation skills. Urie was doing his usual thing: trying to get in the pants/skirts of everything that moves. (He once was into dudes, which Mage found disgusting.) **(A/N: And which I found endearing and cute. XD. Guess me and Mage are polar opposites.)** And last but not least, their leader was still the same, as he can see.

Mage was quite amused with the fact that Shiki knew their only link to find the grimoire. This might actually make their work easier. But he couldn't find the kindness inside himself to not tease Shiki about this. Mage jumped down from the second floor and landed smack-dack in front of Shiki, scaring him shitless.

"Uwaaaaa~!" Shiki really was scared shitless. Mage chucked silently inside of his head of the ultimate cuteness the fallen angel was showing. But he was not in love with this maso-dude! Definitely not, it just so happen that these bodies that the fallen angel and Mage clad were once friends and this dude that Mage is wearing loved the dude that Shiki is wearing. Demons and supernatural's true form cannot be shown to bare human eyes, so if they want to appear in the form of humans, they must clad a skin of a human, no matter dead or alive.

"Sooooo. Masochist Angel. You know the girl?" Mage whispered to Shiki. Shiki's eyes darkened for a moment, but that flash quickly disappeared, too fast for Mage's untrained eyes to catch up. "Uh… Yea. Her sister plays in the same metal band as I do." Shiki managed to answer meekly, feeling the heated stare that Mage was giving bore through his head. A mischievous tone took over Mage's voice as he spoke the next sentence, "In short, Tachibani's sis is your girlfriend?" Shiki's eyes widened at Mage's assumption. "Wh-what?!" Shiki's cheeks were tinted pink as he went on about a fantasy about the brash girl pleasuring him, but that felt so wrong to him.

And I'll leave those two to their own world, I feel a new relationship coming up soon, and it just might be a yaoi one, XD. Anyway, while Mage was teasing Shiki about Shin and him, Urie was flirting with Ritsuka and Rem was finding Urie's flirting distracting. Like, if someone was trying to squeeze some answer out of someone, and another dude was flirting with the only key to your answer, will you be annoyed? Like totally right? And that emotion I was just speaking of, was exactly what Rem is feeling like.

And you guys know what happened, right? If not please watch the anime first before reading this. Since I'm too lay to write what exactly happened, you know the usual shit. Them going to Ritsuka's grandpa's house. Next chapter will be about Lindo, at least I think I wrote that down at the plan. Thanks for reading this story so far, I hope ya'll continue support this story.


End file.
